The Rain
by Sagesixpath
Summary: Right after the war was end. Sasuke and Naruto were fighting but if they were badly injured. Who would she pick to save first? Can she save both of them? Rain falling down the sky, when someone feel sad. Rain that mixed with tears.
1. Chapter 1: The Fight

Hello everyone! This is my well actually my second story. I hope everyone will enjoy. Please again REVIEW, REQUEST, and ENJOY! This is from Kartoon ( Author ) :)

**Chapter 1: The Fight.**

_Sakura's POV_

I passed out because of Sasuke-kun's genjutsu. It was right after the war was over. Sasuke-kun changed his mind and challenged Naruto to fight him. His personality was still the same as ever. Cold and harsh. First I was shouting at him to stay, but he used the genjutsu on me. That was how I blacked out. Kakashi-sensei was already unconsciousness because the effect of using too much sharingan. I knew that I only can heal one person. I still did not decide who whether she should heal. I don't want that to happen. I need to find them fast.

_'I need to find them, to prevent of things to happen. I want to save them both.'_

_'Meanwhile at the battlefield'_

Naruto and Sasuke were standing on each of the great legends stone. Naruto was on the first hokage and Sasuke was on Madara. They were here again, the place they had fought last time. Also where first hokage and Madara had fought too. Naruto does not want the same result as last time. He lost. This time he's going to keep his promise to Sakura for sure.

"Sasuke, I'm going to bring you back to the village for sure, this time!"

Sasuke laughed. He thought of himself being the top all the time. He thought that Naruto can't even land a finger on him. Even make a scratch.

"You can't even land a finger on me, Naruto." He said as he activated sharingan and rinnegan.

Naruto stood there with orange eyes. His eyes combined all the bijuus techniques and jutsus. He stared at Sasuke who was ready for the fight between them.

"You helped us fight the war. We won the war, but why can't you just come back to us? I don't understand you." Naruto said.

"The answer is easy. I wanted to finish the war first by using you and everyone. Then I would fight you, until you die. When you die, I will be the hokage and change the village just like Itachi wanted. I will make the revolution for the village. I just need you to get out of the way by killing you." He said.

"This time, I'm going to end the word of brother!" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto glared at him and grabbed two kunais. He ran to him and throwing some punches to him. Sasuke was smirking and he was acting like he was boring. He easily blocked the attack. Naruto jumped back and created some clones.

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

Naruto was creating a rasenshuriken that was mixing with Matatabi's power. The rasenshuriken was like a big blue fire shuriken. He threw at Sasuke. Sasuke jumped back and shouted.

"Almighty Push!"

The rasenshuriken was blown into a little fire. Sasuke jumped into the air and making some hand signs.

"Fireball jutsu!"

Naruto was using the power of Isobu, which was water to make a water wall. Sasuke was surprised a little bit that Naruto was using some other elements, other than wind. He smirked. His eyes started to bleed and he was in Eternal Mangekyou sharingan. He looked at Naruto and shouted.

"Amateratsu!"

The black flame was toward Naruto. Just a few seconds then the flame will cover Naruto's body. Naruto quickly dodged, almost got himself burn. He quickly throw lava rasenshuriken. Sasuke was jumping all over the place to dodge it, but Naruto just made it bigger and bigger and it burst!

"Burst!" He shouted.

The attack created such an colossal hole and the forest was quickly disappeared by the attack. They were standing opposite way. Naruto and Sasuke faced each other. Naruto stared at him with anger.

"Why…Why did you betrayed Sakura-chan or me?! Just because you want to be hokage, you don't have to do this! Do you know how much Sakura-chan and I have been through years just to find you?! Answer me! Damn it!"

Sasuke stayed silent and shut his eyes. A few minutes later, he opened his eyes and activated his final form of Susano'o. Naruto looked at him with a sad face.

"Guess you leave me with no choice. I just have to break every of your bones just to bring you back!"

Naruto's body was covered with bijuus chakra. Naruto used his final form of Bijuu mode. This form was just like Kurama but have nine gudodamas. Those gudodamas were represented for all the bijuus. Naruto stared at Sasuke knowing that it was too late for returning. He needed to use all of his power, to bring him back.

_'So that is the power of susano'o…'_ Naruto thought.

_'The final form of the bijuu….How low…..'_ Sasuke thought.

Sasuke threw three yasaka magatama to Naruto. Naruto used the hands of bijuu to block the attack. Naruto ran and threw some punches and kicks. It made the susano'o scratches a little bit, which made Sasuke angry.

"Yasaka magatama! Amateratsu!"

Naruto can blocked the Yasaka magatama, but the Amateratsu he was barely and it made him really exhausted. Naruto ran to Sasuke, and Sasuke also ran to him. They clashed and they were thrown each side of the battle. They were standing blood covered them. The armors of them were still on.

"I'm impress that you are better than last time, Naruto. But I will still win this fight!" Sasuke shouted.

_'Let's see if I can use this jutsu on him.'_ Sasuke thought.

_'At Sakura's place (POV)_

I ran and ran through the forest. I really don't know where they are, but I can feel something. Something uneasy in my heart, and that really scared me. I was tired and only have a little bit chakra left. I know that Naruto does not want me to go, but I need to see him and Sasuke-kun.

_'Naruto…Sasuke-kun….If they were badly injured, who should I heal first…'_

I don't know if that happen who would I choose. I want to save them both. I need to prevent this from happening. I am selfish that I told Naruto to bring him back to me. I want to help him. I also lied to him about I love him. I want to apologized after the fight.

_'Please…Let me be there before anything happen.'_

I can feel a little bit chakra from another place. Even it was little, but the power was so amazing. I know that they were there. I ran but someone grabbed my shoulder. I turned around but no one other than my sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei…Let me go…." I said to him.

Kakashi shook his head and said.

"Sakura, you can not go there. This is the battle between Naruto and Sasuke. I also promised to Naruto not to let you go."

Sakura heard her sensei said that and it made her angry. If he said that, that's mean he did not care about his students. He just going to let them fight and die?

"You're not caring about them, that's what you said yeah? You just going to let them fight and die?! I can't afford to lose them, especially Naruto and Sasuke-kun! So please let me go. I will be back to the village right away, after I found them."

Kakashi bit his lower lip, but he can't argue with her. He nodded and said.

"Okay, Sakura. But I need to chaco everyone else. Can you go alone?"

Sakura nodded in confident. She ran off but heard words from her sensei.

"Save both of them…"

_'At Naruto and Sasuke's place'_

Sasuke was standing and smiling evilly. Sasuke wanted to use that jutsu on Naruto. He just wanted to play with him some more, then he will start the jutsu. Sasuke started throwing shurikens at Naruto, but Naruto easily dodged them.

"Sasuke, is this all you've got?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke smirked and was doing hand signs. Naruto was already prepared for the shield.

"Chibaku Tensei!"

Sasuke created a huge large of rock. It was mini size of the moon. The ground began to shake and everything also shaking. Naruto was amazed at how Sasuke could also made this. He only knew that Pein, Nagato, and the six path can only do.

"Wow…." Naruto can said only that.

Sasuke was panting heavily. He then made crashed on Naruto. Naruto was barely move. He got crashed half of his body.

"Aaahhhhhhh!" Naruto screamed.

**"Hey! Naruto are you okay? Answer me!"** Kurama asked him.

"...Yes...I'm okay..." Naruto said to him.

Naruto was laid on the ground, but still have some will to stand up. Naruto then coughed up blood. His half body was being crashed. He needed to fight. Fight for everyone and Sakura-chan.

"Still got up? You are really something, Naruto. This fight I will win." Sasuke said.

"No….I won't lose….I can't….." Naruto said.

Naruto created a clone and performed a rasengan. It will be the last jutsu he used. Sasuke smirked and performed a chidori.

"…" Naruto stayed silence.

"Die…." Sasuke said.

How's that with my story? Good or bad? REVIEW!

Don't forget, I still open for request.

YOU CAN ASK ME ANYTHING. I WOULD LOVE TO ANSWER.

WELL PLEASE REVIEW REQUEST AND SEE YA LATER!


	2. Chapter 2: The Lost

Hello again! Well how ya been doing? I feel so good writing the stories. Don't forget to REVIEW REQUEST BUT ANYWAYS ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>The Rain Chapter 2: The Lost<strong>

Naruto and Sasuke were ready to crash. Half of Naruto's body got crashed and for Sasuke, his vision was blur and blood all over because of the jutsu. The jutsu that made him suffered but it's not that physically damaged. Sasuke mostly for the mentally and Naruto for the physical.

Naruto was holding a Rasengan on his right hand. The blue spiral chakra on his hand. This is the jutsu that he got from pervy sage and his dad. It was a jutsu that represent him the most.

Sasuke was opposite from him. His left hand was covered with lightning. A Chidori. Wind and Lightning face off. Lightning and wind was the jutsu that was likely equally. Naruto thought that he and Sasuke were meant to be together. As brothers.

"Sasuke, are you sure…you want it to be like this?" Naruto asked him. He knew that Sasuke might have some hope to be save. He just need to make him realize about who he is.

"…." Sasuke stood there, ready for an action.

"If you are changing your mind, please stop this. I don't want it to turn out like last time." Naruto was begging him.

"It's no use, Naruto. This is really who I am. I will be the hokage and make a revolution. Revive the uchihas, change the village, and the people." Sasuke said.

Naruto looked at him sadly. He knew now how he changed. He changed so much. He once protected him from Haku, but now he was in darkness. He was in darkness so long. So long that he can't be save. Naruto wanted to try one last time in the clash.

Naruto ran to him and Sasuke also ran to him. They were holding each other's jutsu. Naruto wanted to save, but Sasuke wanted to kill him. Why is it so different?

"Narutooooooo!"

"Sasukeeeeee!"

They clashed. The attack was so powerful that the ground was shaking. Two people that once be brothers were fighting to death. Want to save and want to kill. They created a big purple chakra around them.

* * *

><p><span><em>'Sakura's POV'<em>

I can feel the chakra. The chakra was so powerful that feel like no one can beat them. I know that something bad was about to happen. I need to increase my speed.

'Wait, what is that?'

I saw a big purple chakra. Colossal. I know the location of them now. Now I just need to find them and fast.

I was alone. If I lose them, no I can't afford to lose them. Not even a person. They were just too special and important to me. Naruto was like the sun to me. Sasuke was the moon that was far away, but still important to me.

I noticed that I was only a few kilometers from them. I quickly picked up my pace to reach them as fast as possible as I could.

_'Just a little bit longer…I can see them again…Please be alright, Naruto…Sasuke-kun…'_

* * *

><p><span><em>'At Naruto and Sasuke's place'<em>

Naruto and Sasuke were in the purple chakra. They remembered their childhood and memories they've been all along from the start.

"Sasuke, will you change your mind?" Naruto asked him. The answer might give him some hope or some despair.

Sasuke smiled. Naruto knew that the smile was evil and fake. He looked down sadly. He said.

"I guess…the clash was so powerful. By the way, Sasuke, you used genjutsu on Sakura-chan for how long? Answer me!"

"30 minutes…"

Naruto gasped. He knew that Sakura would followed them. She might be in danger or injured, or kill. He needed to protect her if the situation has come.

"….Let's continue our fight….no, I mean…You lose!" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto gasped loudly when they came back to reality. He was pierced by the Chidori, but Sasuke also badly injured from the Rasengan too. The Rasengan made Sasuke a hole in the stomach. Naruto got it near his heart.

The bad news….Sakura was watching them.

* * *

><p><span><em>'Sakura's POV'<em>

I watched them. I saw Naruto was pierced through chest and Sasuke was pierced through stomach. They were bleeding heavily. Sasuke moved his left hand which was Chidori backward, it made Naruto collapsed backward on the ground. Sasuke was standing there over him, but fell back ward too.

I was shocked. This was the worst nightmare through entire her life. She did not want this to happen. She still did not decide whether who she going to save.

_'Naruto….or Sasuke-kun….'_ I thought.

I knew that I need to make a decision fast. They were bleeding heavily and panting.

_'Please…someone help me….I don't know what to do now….'_ I thought.

First thought, I needed to see them first. I ran to them but the sight was horrible. Naruto's eyes were shut but he was still breathing heavily. Sasuke-kun's eyes were still opened, but he was also badly injured. He saw me and looked away.

Naruto barely opened his eyes and he saw me. He said something to me.

"Go…..Heal….S-Sa..su…k-ke….."

I listened to his sound and it made my heart hurt. I never heard that sound of his before. Pain and such a sad sound. I shook my head. My tears started to form and rolling down my face. Tears landed on his face.

Sasuke was still looked away in grief. He done all this thing for hokage? The hokage should protect their village and people. That's what Naruto meant to said all the time. He was just too blind to see.

"I can't do that…Naruto. I can't afford to lose you or Sasuke. *sob* Not either of you. You two are too important to me. I can't you or Sasuke die. *sob*"

I felt a hand on my cheek. I noticed that it was Naruto. He was wiping my tears off my face. I watched him desperately and not knowing what to do. I just cried louder and louder. Until Naruto said.

"Sakura-chan….Don't cry...You are beautiful..when you are…smile…I'll…be…alright.."

I just looked at him. I looked at Sasuke. I will trust him. If he said that he will be alright, then he will be okay. I put my hands on Sasuke-kun's stomach and started to heal him. Naruto looked at me and smiled.

I started to notice that Naruto's chakra level was too low. Damn too low. I was still healing Sasuke-kun, but I turned my head to looked at Naruto. I saw Naruto was struggle for breathe. I started to panic.

Worries started to form inside of my heart. I stopped healing Sasuke-kun and placed on Naruto's chest instead. But Naruto squeezed one of my hand. He squeezed it so tight. I knew that he used all of his power left in him to stopped Sasuke-kun.

"Naruto…." I said.

I saw that my chakra was low and about to disappeared. I shook my head.

_'No! I still did not save him! I need to save him first. Please...'_

"Byakugou activate!"

I shouted but nothing changed. I don't have any chakra left. I still shouted.

"Byakugou activate!"

It did not work. Then my chakra soon disappeared. I panicked.

_'No! heal! please heal! Heal! Damn it!'_

Naruto started to cough some more blood. It made me really stress and worried. He was fading away from me. His chakra was almost gone. His heart was stopping. Sakura's heart drop when she saw him coughed blood.

He noticed that I will heal him, so he squeezed my hand even tighter. He did want to let me worried.

Naruto's vision were getting worse than before. He can't even see me clearly. I touched his cheek and stroked it. He smiled and said.

"Sakura-chan…..The promise that I promised to you was now infront of you. He was right infront of us…..I made….it….like….I said….I promised…to…you...no matter what happen...I l-love..you..."

Naruto then exhaled but after that he never inhaled again. Sakura gasped and quickly grabbed his hand to feel his pulse and laid her head on his chest too. She felt nothing. No heartbeat. No pulse. His hand went limp too. She can't believed it. She can't.

"Naruto….Hey, answer me….You said you be okay right? You promised to me. You bring Sasuke-kun back but you….You are important to me….answer me….Naruto…." I said to him. I knew that he's not going to responded anything. But I will still talked to him.

I started pumping his chest. I even blew some air into him. I tried everything just to make him alive again.

"Naruto…Naruto! You bring Sasuke-kun back! Opened your eyes….please….Opened them. I want to see your blue sparkle eyes. I want to see your foxy grin. I want to be with you….."

"No…" I said quietly.

"No….Naruto!" I said it louder this time.

"Nooo! Narutooooo!" I screamed. I never felt so painful like this before. It felt like I got stabbed so many times, but this…It was so much worse. I lost someone who had been beside me all the time. Cheered me up. His words, his actions, and his personality, I can still remembered all of them.

My tears started to form again. But this time, there's not going to have someone cheer me up. Not his hand, not his words, not his actions. There was nothing. The sky was clear before, now it's covered with grey clouds. The rain….Rain again. Rain was raining again. So much despair.

I looked above the sky. Rain. My tears was mixing with tears. I saw Sasuke was crying too. If he regret of what he had done. Why didn't he realized it sooner? He had killed his teammate, his brother, and his beloved. I glared at him and shouted.

"Look! What have you done?! You just killed your teammate. The one that always wanted to save you all the time. You just killed him! Why you! I don't understand why I had fallen in love with you before….I want him back….He died…."

Sasuke looked into my eyes with tears. He felt sorry for me. I don't care about him. The one that he need to apologize was Naruto, not me. He betrayed all of us, just to be the hokage. If he be the hokage, I will punch him and make him return to his sense.

I cried and cried harder. The rain also cried with me. It cried because they just lost the person who had such a kind spirit.

I hugged his body tight. I don't want to let him go. I buried my head on his shoulder and cried. His body grew cold and pale. He lost such a big amount of blood. He sacrificed himself just for a stupid promise, he made it to me.

_'Why am I always too late? I can't save him…'_

Sasuke-kun's wound was heal completely now, but his mind still off a little bit. His vision too. I did not care about him. I watched Naruto. I stroked his whiskers and his hair. He loved when I stroked his whiskers or hair. He said that it made me so beautiful and also made him felt so peaceful. I kissed his cold lip passionately.

"I love you...I love you..."

I continue to said and kissed him again and again. I wanted him to know that I love him. My confession that I told him at the Snow Country's Hidden Village was a lie. But now I realized that I love him. I always too late.

_'The rain of despair….Rain with no sun…My sun is gone….Gone to another place…'_

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 2<p>

What do you think? Good or bad? REVIEW!

Well like I said, I love Narusaku. I also love when Naruto die because it made Narusaku look more clear.

Thank you everyone who was supporting me. :)

I tried to make some of story or continue to make when I had some free times. But it looked like homeworks and presentations are still haunting me.

**ENJOY REVIEW AND REQUEST! I love you all! SEE YA LATER! Until next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Sadness in the Rain

Hello there! Sorry that I did not update any of my story. I had a trouble of practicing the exams, tests, and bla bla bla. Well anyways don't forget to REVIEW please...I am really dying for it. Anyways ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>The Rain chapter 3: Sadness in the rain<strong>

_Sakura's POV_

I sat there, hugging his body tight to me. I felt that his warm had left his body. His spirit, his smile, and his kindness all gone. It happened so fast that I did not prepare for this moment. I just wanted to feel him again. Once more.

"Naruto….Naruto….." I said his name all over again and again as Sasuke watched me with a grief.

I knew that the sun wasn't going to show up. It won't show up right now. I really wanted another chance. A chance with him. If I can prevent this and get stronger than now, maybe he can be save. That's impossible.

_'Can't it just stop? Please…rain just stop crying…'_ I thought sadly and desperately.

I did not want to show any tears because he might worry about me. Also I did not want him to know that I'm weak. But it was too much. My tears won't stop falling.

I reached my hand to his chest that was stabbed by Chidori. So pain, so much pain. How can he do this to him? It was really horrible. But I watched at his face, the face of my love's face. He looked so peaceful and glad. He also smiled too.

"Sakura…I'm sorry…." Sasuke said as he stood up behind her. He knew that she won't forgive him for what he had done.

"…" I stayed silent. I felt so tired from crying too much. I thought that other ninjas might woke up now from Madara's genjutsu. Everything was all back but the lost of Naruto. It hurts so much.

My tears mixed with the rain by now. I did not know how much my life would change without him by my side. He was always there with me. He helped me, saved me, and changed my heart. I changed to love him. He always cheered me up when I got sad, but now….without him. No one would hug me, be with me, or even love me.

I wished that I was be able to save him. Before I got here, I thought that I could save both of them in time. I could never been so wrong. In the end, I saved only one.

Then I heard a sound of footsteps. It was like they were in a hurry. I looked at the blond knucklehead, and knew that his headband was off. I looked around and saw it in Sasuke's hand. He gave it to me gently. I grabbed it and put it on his chest.

"Please…..wake up….wake up…" I said then I noticed that about five to ten people surrounded me. I heard a female shouted.

"Sakura! What happened?!"

After I heard the sound, I knew that she was my shishou. But I thought that she was going to take his body from me, that was when everything got worse than before. I felt that someone chopped my neck and I felt I was losing to the darkness. I said his name before I fell back.

"Naruto…" Then I was totally blacked out with the tears in my eyes.

* * *

><p>The sound, his sound that was still echo in my mind. I heard him. He said it so quiet. Quiet that I can barely heard it.<p>

"Love you…." Then his body turned into pieces just like a jigsaw. I screamed for him. But he was gone. I opened my eyes and gasped. White room….

_'Am I…in the hospital?'_ I thought to myself. Then I remembered him, I needed to find him.

"Naruto!" I shouted but no one answer or reply. I waited and remembered that he was dead, but still maybe someone had healed him. I slowly got up but someone opened the door. It was Tsunade-sama.

"Sakura…We need to talk." she said.

I knew that she was going to talked about Naruto. I also wanted to meet to her. I wanted to ask about him too, but why now? I'm so confused right now. Is he…okay?

"Tsunade-sama, is…is he okay?" I asked her with so much pain in it.

"…" She stayed silent and that made my heart stopped at the moment. I can not determined to lose him. Not right now. Don't give me false hope. I thought about it impatience of what she was going to say. I sat on the hospital bed and fisted the sheet.

That made Tsunade even more pressure on her. She knew how much Naruto meant to her, but….

"Sakura….I'm sorry, forgive me." She said. My heart dropped at the moment I heard the words. I went shocked. I thought that someone had healed him because I saw many medical ninjas went to him when I blacked out.

"No…No! Tsunade-sama, he can't die! He just can't…I..I love him…but…I can't save him…I was too late…" I said as Tsunade hugged me. I cried into her arms. She remembered the flashback when they got there.

* * *

><p><span><em>'Flashback'<em>

Tsunade had demanded Kakashi to chopped Sakura's neck in order to take Naruto from her. She quickly got into the position with other medical ninjas around. She put her hands on his chest, but she also can't feel any pulse. Not even a heartbeat. His body grew cold. So cold.

**"Damn it! Not right now! Heal!"** She shouted.

**"Tsunade-sama! It's no use! He's dead!"** One of the medical ninja said but got ignored by her.

Sasuke, who was standing there still. Can't move because of the dead body of his best friend. The one that he had killed. But Kakashi also chopped his neck because of what he had done.

Kakashi patted Tsunade's shoulder. She turned around and saw that Kakashi was shaking his head. He looked down in sorrow then looked up at the sky. Such a grey sky. Not even a light. Only rain.

**"Naruto…"**

**_'Why this needed to happen to you, Naruto?'_** Tsunade thought sadly as she noticed that Naruto holded his emerald necklace to his chest. She knew what he wanted her to do.

**"Okay…kid…I go get it to…..her."** Then she demanded Kiba to carried his body back to Konoha for a proper burial. All she could think was how will Sakura react to this? Will she mad and blame herself?

_**'Sakura, I don't know how to tell you. Please move on for Naruto's sake…'**_

Then they all left the place that was the end of the war. But the peace also exchange with Naruto, who was the one that save and protected all of the people. They will miss him. She just knew. But she knew that Sakura will miss him the most. She thought about it how she will tell her about this.

* * *

><p><span><em>'Flashback ends'<em>

I listened all of that and anger got risen up. Naruto couldn't be save. He died. No one can save him. He left and now be with his family. Family that he always wanted. I knew that my tears won't bring him back. Tears won't bring anyone back from death. I was about to leave but Tsunade-sama stopped me.

"Sakura, you did not allow to see him." She said.

"Why? Why can't I see him?! I am his teammate, his friend, and love! Let me see him!" I shouted at her.

She did not know how to answer. She did not let her because it's his body that stayed still, pale, and cold. She did not wanted me to see how bad he was. He's dead. She can't. But she let me go. Before I went to him, she gave me something. It was shining brightly. His necklace. I held it near my heart. I looked up to her and bowed. Then I left.

_'Naruto….'_ I thought.

I ran up and down the hall just to find a room. Only one room. The room that filled with many emotions. Sad, peace, and so much more. I just wanted to see him. I ran passed a few nurses and they looked at me sadly. Some knew that I'm going to visit him. I ignored them all.

_'Wait…I'm here now…'_ I thought and looked at the room's name. Namikaze Naruto. Naruto got his father's last name during the war. It was kinda shocked to know that Naruto was the fourth's son. I grabbed the knob slowly and slided the door. I saw him laid on the bed peacefully, knowing that all of his burdens were all lifted from his shoulder. Burdens all these years.

I thought as my eyes started to water again. My tears rolled down my cheeks. I quickly wiped them off. I wondered if he was still with me right now. If I could see him, it would probably be the happiest part of my life. But knowing that it was impossible just hurt my heart.

"Naruto….I'm here….." I said to him quietly. His both eyes were closed.

I put my hand on his hand. I squeezed it gently, but only felt cold. She looked at his face and it made her felt guilty. His wounds…were there. Blood also on there. Red thing leaking. I remembered that Tsunade said that Naruto's funeral will be tomorrow in the evening. So I got a little bit of time to be with him before he gone.

"I…I…Naruto….I love you…I'm sorry that I tell you this late…I am useless that I can't even protect you or save you….I've got one night left to be with you and then….you will go meet your family with a smile…." I can barely said that. I looked out the window. The weather did not be sunny or shining as usual. It was so dark and too much raining.

"If…I only get stronger than now…I might be able to save you…."

I pulled out the chair and sat on it. I grabbed his hand and let my face rest on it. I just let my tears fell on his hand and face….just like the rain….

_'….Sakura-chan…'_ A voice in the wind said.

* * *

><p>So how's that? Good or bad or anything!REVIEW!<p>

Don't forget to REVIEW REQUEST AND ENJOY!

So see you until next time. (Maybe next chapter will be the last one. :P)

BYE BYE~~

BY:Kartoon


End file.
